


Forever Love

by MelodyOfMyHeart



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOfMyHeart/pseuds/MelodyOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to enjoy Kento's closeness a little longer. If possible, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [givemeyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday Michelle :D ♡ I know this is super late but I somehow couldn't manage to finish something earlier...  
> This fic is for you, and really, it's just feelings thrown up and formed into a little fic :3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it :3 Love you ♡
> 
> (And I apologize for any mistakes beforehand.. it feels like I haven't written in ages XD)

“What is it?” Fuma looks up surprised from his phone when Kento stands in front of him, smiling at him sheepishly. He holds out a hand. “Come with me for a bit, okay? I... want to show you something.”

Fuma frowns but takes Kento's hand, slipping his phone into his pocket and gets up from the couch.

Kento leads them through the halls in silence, just throwing little glances to Fuma now and then, an expression in them that Fuma can't quite decipher.

Finally, he stops in front of their dance studio which is now empty with everyone having left already. Opening the door, he slips into it and Fuma follows, wondering just what Kento wants to show him.  
As soon as the door is shut, Kento closes the distance between them and brushes his lips against Fuma's in a short kiss. His eyes are full of love when Fuma meets them again, a smile tugging on his lips.

“What is it y-” Fuma is silenced by Kento's finger on his lips before he can bring out another word.  
“Just listen”

愛してるよ

Kento smiles and turns away, walks over to the stereo equipment, connects his phone to it and then scrolls through something until he finds what he was searching for.

Fuma can see his shoulders rising and falling as if he's taking a deep breath.

When Kento touches the play button and steps in the middle of the room, closing his eyes, the first notes of a song are sounding through the room.

A song Fuma has never heard before. His eyes widen as he realizes that was what Kento wanted to show to him.

Fuma immediately likes the sound of the piano piercing gently in high notes through the underlying company. If he closes his eyes, he can almost see Kento's slender fingers flying over the keys.  
Then, Kento starts to sing and Fuma's breath falters.

離さない

Through the gentleness and softness of Kento's voice he can sense the raw emotions, sense that Kento is singing with his heart on his tongue, with all he's got, hiding nothing and showing just his true emotions.

Fuma can do nothing but stare at Kento as he sings, his eyes closed, his boyfriend's feelings showing so clearly on his face that his own heart is aching with love. He thinks he has never seen anyone as beautiful as Kento before, his silky and still perfectly styled hair almost touching the lashes at his closed eyelids, his lips forming words, words expressing his thoughts in a voice so beautiful that it seems out of this world. Fuma has often wondered how Kento does that. How he sings with so much emotion that it's showing in every note he sings, weighing down on the music, causing himself to feel what Kento is feeling. 

He knows that the lyrics Kento writes are mostly not just words of hollow beauty but the true melody of his heart. A melody that harmonizes with his own, leaving deep traces in his soul, making him feel things he has never thought he was able to feel.

君と _Forever LOVE_

Just as Kento sings the chorus, he opens his eyes and his gaze meets Fuma's. Fuma can see his boyfriend's eyes shining, in love and unshed tears, in happiness and tenderness and this is when he realizes he's crying, a silent tear searching it's way down his cheek. And then, another one. Kento holds his gaze for the chorus, his eyes glistening and blinking tears away, before he closes them again, losing himself in the music, singing with all his heart.

After the last sounds of the song have turned to silence, Kento opens his eyes, seeing tears streaming down Fuma's face openly. He quickly steps closer and Fuma closes his eyes, turning his face away. Kento cups Fuma's cheek gently, turns his face and leans in to kiss a tear away.

涙抱きしめ行こう

Fuma can feel Kento's soft lips on his skin, can feel them trembling lightly when Kento whispers “I love you” against his skin.

His body feels as if it's overflowing with love and he circles his arms around Kento, pull s the older boy into him, holding him so tightly as though he never wants to let him go again and yet so gentle as if he's afraid of breaking him. 

When he searches for Kento's lips and indulges them into a kiss, he can't help a strangled sob escaping his lips. He kisses Kento desperately, trying to tell Kento everything he's feeling through this kiss and he can feel Kento giving himself up to him, melting into him and it wipes all other things from his mind, leaving nothing but Kento.

Kento's arms wrap around his neck, his fingers sifting through his hair, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed up against each other in a tight embrace fitting perfectly.  
They're clinging to each other as if they never want the other to let go again, want to stay like this forever, even though, rationally speaking, they can't. But Fuma feels like they can manage everything as long as they are with each other, that there is nothing they can't overcome together.

変われるよ　君となら

Eventually, they need to breathe and break their kiss. Fuma leans his forehead against Kento's, his tears slowly subsiding.

“Thank you so much, Kento” His voice is breaking at Kento's name and he draws away slightly to be able to look at Kento's face.

Kento's cheeks are wet with his own tears, his hair is messy and his eyes are warm and gentle. He's the most beautiful person Fuma has ever seen.

It seems to him as if every cell of Kento is emanating love. Love for him. And just for him.

ピリオドのない　愛を掴んで行こう

The thought almost makes Fuma's tears spill again but he holds back, a tender smile tugging at his lips instead.

Kento pulls Fuma close again, just hugs him tightly, resting his head at Fuma's neck.

“I want you to know...”, he starts, his voice so full of emotions that it makes Fuma shiver, “that these lyrics are for you. You're the most important person in my life and I can't imagine it without you anymore.”

Fuma smiles and runs his fingers through Kento's hair, enjoying the soft feeling under his fingers. “I love you“ he whispers, so quietly that he's not even sure if Kento has heard it. Everything he wants is to stay like this, wants to feel save in Kento's arms and wants Kento to feel save in his.  
He just wants to enjoy Kento's closeness a little longer. If possible, forever.

_It's Forever LOVE _


End file.
